One Boring Day
by evil lightning
Summary: The Inuyasha gang are still hunting Naraku and the remaining jewel shards. Along the way,they find a lead to Naraku,but they get so much more than they bargined for.Stranger things are happening around Feural Japan and Naraku is only getting stronger.
1. The Village in the Mountains

Saruki: Yo, it's Saruki (aka Evil Lightning13, the one who wrote and is still writing In the Light a DBZ fanfic) This is my 2nd official fanfiction. I hope you like it. For now it's boring, but the 2nd chapter will have more action and laughs to it.  
Goku: Hey! You haven't even finished ch.3 of In the Light! and that was supposed to come out around Christmas of 2006 and now you're making another story!!  
Saruki (glare) : SHUT UP GOKU! I'm busy!  
Goku: IT'S SUMMER!!! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME!  
Saruki: Shut up Goku! I'm workin' on it, ok! Besides, I'm gonna do a DBZ/Inu crossover after I finish this story and after I write a few more chapters on In the Light.  
Goku: What?!  
Saruki: You heard me. I'll try to write more on In the Light and have lots of chaps for this fanfic too.  
Goku: Yeah right.  
Saruki: Breaking news: it is now OFFICIAL, In the Light WILL have GokuXVegeta Yaoi!! Celebrate Yaoifans and enjoy!  
Goku: WHAT!!? WHY!!?  
Saruki: Bkz you piss me off and I promised my friend for her B-day  
Goku: Wasn't that in 2006 too?  
Sarukiglare:grrr...And Goku will be UKE!!!  
Goku: NO, NOT THE BITCH, I DON'T WANNA BE THE BITCH!!!!cries  
Saruki: Too Fucking bad!  
Vegeta: Alright! I'm the Top!  
Saruki &Goku: 0.o? You're not gay...are you?  
Vegeta: No, I just admire the body  
Saruki: TT...you're gay, you fag.  
Vegeta: Hey Kakarrot, I got something long and hard and has your name written all over it.  
Goku: 0.0!!  
Saruki: Stay tune to In the Light...the Yaoi, I mean the fun has just begun.

* * *

One Boring Day  
Chapter 1  
The Village in the Mountains

Many years ago in Feral Japan there was a demon named Inuyasha who was friends with a perverted monk, a demon slayer, an orphaned fox demon and a reincarnated priest from the present time. All were after a evil half-demon named Naraku who destroyed their once happy lives and to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel has the power to grant anyone who possess it one wish. All who desire and pursue the jewel are destroyed by the greed and hatred the shards posses by Naraku's evil deeds and desire to be a full demon. To right the wrongs in their lives as well as the lives that Naraku has also taken they have vowed to take Naraku down whether they die in the process or not. 

Miroku, the monk, is cursed by a void called the "wind tunnel" in his right hand given to his family by none other than Naraku fifty years ago and if Naraku remains alive Miroku shall be devoured and killed by the wind tunnel. Sango, the demon slayer, was the daughter of the chief of the Demon Slayer's Village but when on a normal mission to slay a demon, Naraku used her younger brother, Kohaku, to kill their family. Sango and Kohaku survived, but with a shard of the Shikon Jewel, Naraku eased Kohaku's memories and controls him for his plans. Shippo was orphaned when two brother demons called the Thunder Brothers killed his father. They possessed shards of the jewel and used them for evil. Inuyasha killed them and Shippo has been traveling with the group ever since then. Kagome is average girl from the present day. With the help of the Bone Eater's Well, she able to pass into the Feral Era. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a great dog-demon, is in love with a priestess named Kikiyo, Kagome's past life. Naraku disguised himself as the two lovers and attacked them. Thinking that they had been betrayed by their beloved they fought each other. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree and Kikiyo died from a wound Naraku had given her. This five brave souls fight countless demons and other evil spirits in order to rid the world of Naraku.

Our story begins with our hero, Inuyasha resting on a branch of a tree by a small hut belonging to Keade, Kikiyo's younger sister and priest of the village.

"Hmmph...we should be looking for the jewel shards before Naraku finds 'em." Inuyasha pouted.

In the hut, the other four speak with Keade.

"Keade, have you heard or felt anything strange or out of place?" asked Miroku.

"No, I haven't heard or felt anything strange. I'm sorry I can't help out more."

"Nonsense Keade, you've been a great help. We should be going." replied the monk.

"So soon?!" Keade said surprised. "Ye, only have arrived yesterday."

"Miroku's right Keade, we should be going and I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way too." Kagome interjected.

"Well if that's how ye all feel. Be careful and come back safely." Keade said.

They stepped outside and packed their things. When they felt that they had everything that they might need they bidded Keade farewell and started on their journey once again.

"About time! You humans insisit on resting way too much!" complained Inuyasha

"Unlike you Inuyasha, some of us have to rest. We can't all have your stamina." Shippo calmly told Inuyasha.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha huffs. Our travelers begin their never-ending journey once again. Along the road that they were walking Miroku saw a large group of villagers.

"What is a large group of villagers doing all in one place?" Miroku said.

"Maybe it has something to do with Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe it does or maybe it's because of all the demons that were released from Mount Hakurai" exclaimed Sango.

"Their village might have been attacked by demons, but if that's the case then why are there so many that are still alive?" questioned Kagome.

" Let's go find out what happened to them. We might find some clues about Naraku's whereabouts." Miroku thought out loud. " You there, why are there so many villagers all together?"

An elderly man answered Miroku back.

"Oh travelers, I wouldn't go the way you're going."

"And why not, old man." Inuyasha asked the old villager rudely.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" And with a yell from Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"Please kind sir, why shouldn't we go up this road?" Miroku continued.

" All of these villagers you see here including myself are from a large village in the mountains. High on the mountain's peak lives a great and powerful dragon demon named Rikoyu." the old villager explained.

"So this demon Rikoyu was the cause of your departure from your village?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, she started coming down from the mountain..."

"And attacked your village?!" Inuyasha interrupted the villager.

"Oh no! You see, Rikoyu has lived on the mountain's peak for many years now. When villagers first built the village, they didn't know about her. They saw her one day and prepare for the day that she might attack, but she never has attacked the village or its villagers. She just ignores us humans at the base of her mountain and serves as a protector from other demons as a result of her indifference to us. We have no reason to leave a safe and fruitful home even if there is a demon."

"Then why did you leave your home if this demon has never attacked you ?" Miroku asked most interestedly.

"Well like I said before, Rikoyu rarely comes down the mountain, but as of lately she has been frequently coming down the mountain and seems to be looking for something. With all the rumors going around that demons have been acting more violent now that Mount Hakurai is gone. The villagers fear that the same might be happening to Rikoyu and fled. There are only a few villagers the stayed behind including our monk, Monk Fumaru."

"Can you tell us how to get to your village?" Miroku pleaded.

"Well if your sure, you go up this road and keep following it until you reach a great river with several waterfalls in it. Go down stream and a little ways down there'll be a bridge. Cross it a follow a path in the woods and you'll be at the foot of the mountain. You'll see a stone craving at the end of the path and from there turn right into a cave. When you reach the end of the cave, you'll be at the entrance of the village."

"Thank you sir, we'll look into the matter of the strange behavior of your demon and get to the bottom of it."

"Your welcome, just take care along the way." the old man warned. "Oh and when you're done with investigating, come back and tell us if it is safe to return to our village, we'll be staying at a nearby cave."

"We'll be sure to let you know." Sango assured him and with that he left with the rest of the villagers.

"Great, another demon that we'll be fighting instead of finding Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out frustrated.

"This dragon demon Rikoyu could be connected to Naraku and we find even find some clues." Miroku said trying to convince Inuyasha otherwise.

"Fine!" Inuyasha agreed.

They followed the directions that the old man had given them. By the time they reached the giant river it was already nightfall and so they decided to camp out for the night before continuing onward towards the mountain village. Around the camp fire our heroes talk about the village just ahead of the river.

"A demon that lives and protects humans as a result of their indifference to them. That is something that I haven't heard of before. Demons that are indifferent to humans avoid them and other demons simply kill humans. Hmm...what do you make of this Inuyasha?" the monk asked the half-demon.

"This demon is probably a dead end and only started acting strange because of Naraku's demonic aura that's been spreading throughout the region." Inuyasha answered.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. The villagers had the right idea when they left before the demon attacked or did anything serious." Shippo commented.

And so they slept the night by the roaring river and the next day they continued on the path to the hidden mountain village. Crossing the bridge and passing the woods they found the stone craving that would be a little ways away from the cave. Before they continued on they all sensed something that disturbed them.

"Inuyasha, do you sense strong demonic power?" Miroku asked the dog demon.

"Yeah, that's even stronger than Naraku's demonic power. If this demon's stronger than Naraku then it shouldn't be affected by his aura, there's something definitely wrong here." Inuyasha growled.

They turned right of the craving and entered the cave. Everyone was sensing the demonic aura now and it was only getting stronger.

"We better be careful once we get to the other side. Expect anything." Sango told everyone.

Expecting a chaotic scene, the group was surprised to fine an empty but calm village. Few villagers still carrying out their daily routines while others were speaking to a priest.

"That must be the Monk Fumaru that the old man was talking about." Kagome exclaimed. "Excuse us..." she said walking up to the priest. The men around him grew angry and began to shout and question Kagome.

"Who are you people!? How did you get here?! Why did you come here?!!" the angry villagers howled frightening Kagome so that she hid behind Inuyasha.

"Ya got a problem with us? Well deal with it! We're here and we came to help ya!!" Inuyasha, now angered too, barked back in turn scaring the villagers.

"Now everyone, let's not be rude to our guests." the monk said stepping up to Inuyasha. "You said that you came here to help...what do you mean by that exactly?" he asked.

"We run into the fleeing villagers and they told just about your problem. We thought it might be related to another problem that we have and came to investigate." Sango told the monk.

"I see...why you don't rest? You must be tired from your journey here...I know it isn't the easiest village to find. Please follow me, you can rest in the temple." he said as he began leading them to a small temple in the corner of the village.

"Monk Fumaru, tell us exactly what is happening with the demon Rikoyu." the young monk asked.

"Well see you, Rikoyu never really leaves the mountain peak but she is behaving exactly the same way she did 50 years ago."

"50 years!" screamed the group, shocked at the time period that Naraku first appeared and the strange behavior of the demon at present.

"Excuse me Monk Fumaru, but did Rikoyu ever act the way she acts now before or after that time 50 years ago?" Kagome questioned hoping that it wasn't all related to Naraku.

"No, she has only behaved strangely like this twice, once 50 years ago and now." the old monk replied.

"What do you mean by _behaved strangely_"? the demon slayer asked.

"Well, 50 years ago when my father was the village priest, he was told by many villagers that they had seen a large dragon demon leaving and returning to the mountain peak and they were frighten that it would come and attack the village. So my father and a few brave villagers went to go destroy the demon before she attacked. When they reached the peak of the mountain, my father felt the demonic powers of two demons: Rikoyu and other demon who called himself Naraku."

"NARAKU!!!!!?" Shocked that Naraku had been to this very village made Inuyasha leap up with anger.  
"WHAT DID NARAKU WANT WHEN HE WAS HERE!!!?" Inuyasha demanded the monk to answer, taking him by the collar of his clothes and roughly shaking him.

"INUYASHA!!! SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled to stop Inuyasha and free the monk from his grip.

"Ahh, what forcefulness!" Fumaru spoke breathlessly.

"Sorry for Inuyasha's behavior but we've been chasing that same very demon. He's been up to evil deeds and plans to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel to increase his power. He's done unforgivable things to some of us." Shippo explained to the monk.

"Oh, I understand. Well Naraku and Rikoyu were fighting each other. My father had never felt such power. It seemed that Naraku was trying to absorb Rikoyu's power but Rikoyu was too much for him and defeated him. Naraku then fled and my father saw this as a perfect time to strike. All of my father's attacks were useless against Rikoyu. When he saw that there was no way to defeat her, he surrendered and pleaded for mercy. He begged for her forgiveness and to the trouble he gave her, to make a sacrifice. Rikoyu excepted his offer and asked for a small sacrifice for every season. It has become a traditional festival in our village now. All that Rikoyu asks for are small and very reasonable. We live peacefully with her. For the sacrifices, we are protected and favored by her. Good fortune has fallen upon us because of it. Now the duty to keep that tradition alive is mine and my son and his son."

"Wow, you seem proud of that!" Sango said petting Kirara.

"Yes, this village truely has benefited from Rikoyu. We don't want her to be destroyed but only for things to return back to the way things were. Tomorrow, myself and my son, Hitoro, will go up the mountain and speak with Rikoyu to find out what's going on."

"Maybe it's Naraku again." Kagome said.

"..Or something with a jewel shard." Sango added.

"We will see tomorrow, but first rest the night and then I will take you to Rikoyu if you wish." the monk offered.

The group bowed and took Fumaru up on his offer. They rested the night in the temple. Meanwhile, trouble for our travelers forms where their journey started at. The same old man who spoke to Inuyasha and the group is talking with a pair of shadowy figures.

"So that's what happened to my village." the old man finishes.

One of the mysterious persons replies to him, "Have no worries kind sir, we will go to your village and see what the trouble is with your demon and make it right."  
Just as soon as he gives them directions they leave, but hear the old man tell them something very interesting.

"Oh I forgot to mention, there are some travelers who have also gone to my village to help. I'm sure the both of you will be able to right the wrong in my village, they even had a half-demon traveling with them. He seemed pretty strong." he yelled as the pair were making their way to the mountain village.

"Hmm, a half-demon and a dragon demon. Seems we've got our work cut out for us." said a figure with a staff and a long flowing kimono.

The other wearing a black and tighter fitting kimono said sinisterly, "That'll be even better when we kill them. They'll put up a good fight." And so the pair headed to the village and to meet Inuyasha and Rikoyu.

The next morning Monk Fumaru and his son, Hitoro, woke up Inuyasha and the rest of the team.

"Ok everyone, are all of you ready to go?" he asked everyone.

"About time old man, I was starting to think that you rather risk that demon attacking or Naraku showing' up again!" Inuyasha voicing his anger.

"Follow us, my father and I the safe way to travel up the mountain path. It's dangerous if you don't know where to go." explained Hitoro.

Just outside the village, the strange pair have arrived and now sense a powerful demonic aura stronger than ever.

"Feel that demonic power!!! I can tell that this will be a grand battle and we win I'm sure Master will be pleased!" say the figure in black.

"One thing is certain, this battle won't be an easy one, but fun nonetheless." added the figure in the flowing kimono with a grin.

* * *

End of Chapter 1: The Village in the Mountains  
Saruki: On the next chapter in One Boring Day...Inuyasha and the gang finally go up the mountain and find a surprise. Naraku's up to no good and What's this?

Inuyasha: Who are these guys?

The Strange Pair: I am Hika and I am Kraya! and We will put an end to you and your evil ways!

Inuyasha: I'm not evil!

Next time on One Boring Day, Chapter 2: Enter the Great Dragon and the Would-be Demon Slayers!

Goku: You forgot the disclaimer  
Saruki: I don't Inuyasha, just the orginal characters I create. Damnit! Goku! Vegeta is so gonna go Seme on yo ass!


	2. Enter Great DragonWouldbe DemonSlayers

author note-_("thoughts" /_ "normal speech")

Saruki: On the last chapter of One Boring Day, Inuyasha and the others travel to a mountain village to help out the villagers. Two mysterious characters appear at the village's entrance. Thing's are about to heat up!

* * *

One Boring Day  
Chapter 2  
Enter the Great Dragon and the Would-be Demon Slayers

Back on the mountain trail, Inuyasha and the others follow Monk Fumaru and Hitoro to Rikoyu's lair. The mist was thick and heavy, hardly anything could be seen.

"So, long far is it to Rikoyu's lair?" Sango asked.

Fumaru answered, "It shouldn't be very long. Because of Rikoyu's presence here, no other demon dare come to this area, so we won't be attacked by any unwelcomed visitors."

Shortly after saying that comment, several demons appear out of the fog and attacked the group. Inuyasha puts out Tetsusaiga and starts cutting the demons into pieces.

"What were you saying about demons not daring to come here because of Rikoyu!" Inuyasha asks sarcastically. Monk Fumaru kills a few demons by using a spell with the help of his prayer beads.

"I don't understand it. The demons should afraid of Rikoyu's demonic aura surrounding the area." Monk Fumaru said shocked by the demons appearing. Confused by the events taking place, Fumaru didn't notice the demon heading straight for him.

"Father!" Hitoro moved in front of Fumaru a little too slow and was injuried by the demon. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Hitoro! Grr...demon be gone!" the older monk yelled, destroying the demon who attacked his son.

"Son, can you stand up?" he said full of concern. "I should have been paying more attention instead of wondering why these demons are here!"

"It's fine, Father. I'm ok, I can continue on." Hitoro said trying to put his father at ease.

"Will you two stop worrying about the other and start worrying about these demons!" yelled Inuyasha interrupting the two monks.

"There's so many demons! How can we stop 'em all?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
"Where are these demons coming from?" Kagome asked shooting another arrow at the demons.

"I've had about enough of this! WIND TUNNEL!!" and with that, Miroku unwrapped his right hand of his prayer beads and his wind tunnel began absorbing all the demons coming out of the thick mist. Just as soon has most of the demons were sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel, Saimyosho appeared.

"SAIMYOSHO!!" alerting the others. Miroku covered up his hand immediately not wanting to get poisoned by them.

" If Saimyosho are here..." Sango started.

"Then Naraku must be here too..." Inuyasha growled ending Sango's statement.

"We'd better hurry to the mountain submit. HIRAIKOSTSU!!" Sango said throwing her boomerang at the demons blocking the way to the mountain's peak and Rikoyu.

Meanwhile, back at the village, two figures walked into the village.

"Hey! Who's in charge of this village?!" a tall water demon girl with a long staff and a long flowing kimono shouted out.

"Who are you intruders?!" one of the villagers who first meet Inuyasha and the others asked giving the same welcome to the pair.

"Are you the one in charge of this village, huh?" asked the other demon girl dressed in tighter fitting black kimono.

"No, why?!" demanded the angry villager.

"Because we came here to fix your demon problem once and for all." stated the water demon.

"If you want to help so much then go up the mountain's path and you'll meet up with our monk who with the help of some others went to put an end to all of our troubles." answered another villager.

"Very well then. We'll go meet up with your monk and fix your demon problem." the water demon said. And so, both of the demons left for the mountain.

Upon reaching the mountain path, despite the thick mist, tons of demon corpses littering the entire mountain trail could be seen.

"Ahh, look at all of these demon corpses!" said the water demon. " You don't think that that monk and that half-demon did all of this, do you?"

"There's more than just that village's monk and that half-demon with them ya' know." said the other demon girl.

"That's true. Hey where are you going?!" the water demon asked her companion.

"Where do you think?! I'm going to go kill that half-demon and that dragon demon, so stop standing there and come on!" answering her confused companion.

"Well, aren't we gonna give these demons a proper burial?" asked the water demon

"Nope! There's way too many of them." the other said.

"Well, we can't just do nothing for them." stated the water demon.

"Ok, I'll say a prayer. Ahmm, I...say a little prayer for you. So you can go to heaven too, I say a little prayer for you!" the other demon girl said and started walking up the path.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled the water demon.

"I said a little prayer for them and besides we've got a job to do!" said the other girl.

"Ok, whatever let's just go!" They continued following the trail of dead demons to catch up with Inuyasha and the others.

Near the mountain's peak, the others are well on their way to discover the real behind everything that's been happening to the village.

"We're almost there." Monk Fumaru said.

"I don't like the feeling of this one bit." Inuyasha growled to himself.

Suddenly there was large explosion causing some of the mountain to crack and break. Breaking through the face of the mountain was a large demon. It's long body whipping through the sky like a serpent. Scales colored like ice and fur covering along the middle of its back the color of snow. Pale eyes like water and sharp fangs gleaming in the dust kicked up by its entrance. Its front arms displaying long, sharp talons. Both fiercely and gracefully descending down upon our heroes. With a powerful roar the rest of the mountain collapsed to the broken ground.

"Oh my...Rikoyu!" Monk Fumaru gasped as Rikoyu finally appeared to everyone.

"Heh, so that's the Great Rikoyu everyone's talkin' about, huh? Well I ain't impressed." Inuyasha said popping his knuckles.

"Who are all of you on my mountain? Are you in ledge with that half demon Naraku?" Rikoyu said in a powerful voice.

"Great Rikoyu, do you remember me?" Monk Fumaru to calm her down.

"You, why did you bring these strange people here?!" Rikoyu demanded.

"They came to help us, Rikoyu. They are searching for Naraku also well, to destroy him." He explained.

"Yeah, ya stupid demon, we're here to help. Help put you in the grave if you're helping Naraku!" Inuyasha replied to Rikoyu in a rude manner.

"Why you insolent half-breed, I will show you how to respect a True Demon!" Rikoyu said as she was opening her mouth to blast Inuyasha, two figures hidden by the mist called out to the group.

"Hey it looks like we've found you all!" call out one and then the other.

"Well then, let's get started." They jumped out of the mist and in the middle of everyone.

"I am Hika, the Dark Demon Slayer!" said the demon girl wearing a black kimono, holding a long dark-bladed sword. Her was dark brown eyes and hair that only came down to her shoulders.

"And I am Kraya, her partner, the Water Demon Slayer!" said the other wearing a loose aquatic-colored kimono, holding a long staff with a orb resting at its top. Unlike Hika, she had darker skin, long sandy hair and crystal blue eyes.

"We have came to put a stop to your evil ways, demons!" Kraya said.

"We will destroy you all and bring peace to the land!" Hika said.

"Who are these clowns?" Shippo asked interrupting their speech.

"CLOWNS! WE'RE NOT CLOWNS YOU STUPID LITTLE FOX, WE ARE DEMON SLAYERS!!!" they shouted at Shippo causing him to hide behind Kagome.

"Demon who are demon slayers? Sango have you ever heard of such a thing?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Not really, I mean there are demons who kill other demons, but not as demon slayers themselves, usually as a means to gain power." Sango answered as best she could.  
"What are hacks like you two doing in a place like this. I don't got time babysitting little lost demons the likes of you. Go home and stay outta my way." Inuyasha said shooing the demon slayers away.

"How are you undermine us, you dumb half breed." Kraya snarled at the dog demon.

"Yeah! We can take you on no problem, in fact that's what we're here to do. First we kill you then that dragon demon and then that other demon that we heard about."

"Could they be talking about Naraku? I don't even sense jewel shards. Is Naraku even here?" Kagome pondered whispering to herself.

"Hey get outta the way!!" Kagome's thinking interrupted by Inuyasha yelling at the two new demons who were approaching Rikoyu.

"Prepare yourself, Demon!" said Hika ready to attack.

"I have no time to be wasting with the likes of you." Rikoyu said in her commanding voice.

"Hahaha! What's this, Inuyasha? Having a hard time fighting off some weaklings?" said a new, sinister voice. Everyone looked up to were the voice originated from. A cloud of thick violet descended down onto the remaining mountain. In a barrier, Naraku appears out the miasma, laughing at the site of Inuyasha and the others.

"Naraku! I've found you! Now it's time to put an end to way the things you've done!" Inuyasha said and started charging at him, but when he did Hika got in his way.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay outta my way!" raising Tetsusaiga ready to fight Hika if he had too.

"That's my job! I'm the demon slayer and he's the demon so you stay out of my way!!" Hika said to Inuyasha.

"Now then, DIE DEMON!!" Hika yelled as she flew towards Naraku. Naraku only smirk at her as she crashed into his barrier, but not leaving any damage on it. This made Naraku chuckle as amusing as it was to him.

"Hehe, that didn't even tickle, now let me show you a real attack." Naraku said as he struck her with one of his tentacles, slamming Hika to the ground causing Kraya coward at Naraku's power.

"Oh no, Hika we'd better get out of here. That guy's got a pretty powerful barrier." Kraya said helping Hika onto her feet.

"No way!" Hika said and charged Naraku again, this time only to be hit in Rikoyu's way. This angered Rikoyu immensely.

"GRRR, I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU FOOLS!!" with a mighty roar, Rikoyu opened her mouth now glowing brightly as the energy she gathered grew. With a strong breath, Rikoyu shot a blast of demonic energy towards Kraya and Hika blasting them high into the sky and off of the mountain.

"And now, it is your turn half demon!" Rikoyu cried, preparing for another blast this time aimed at Naraku. Naraku laughed as Rikoyu fired the blast towards him.

"This time will end differently from the last time we meet, Rikoyu." Naraku laughed at the dragon.

"Yes..." agreed Rikoyu, "...this time will be different...with your DEMISE!" as the blast hit Naraku's barrier. Everyone else looked up waiting to see what became of the evil demon. Dust whirled about and everyone looked in horror to see Rikoyu's blast swirling about Naraku, preparing to be reflected back. Naraku grinning and laughing at what would be HIS victory.

"What you failed to realized is that I'm much stronger than I was 50 years ago, Rikoyu and now I will be INVINCIBLE ONCE I ABSORB YOUR POWER TOO." Naraku laughed depravedly, hurling the demonic blast back at Rikoyu. Taking this opportunity, Inuyasha stepped in front of the blast and readied his demon sword to attack.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!" sending the attack back at Naraku stronger than it was before. It struck with such force it broke through the barrier and tore Naraku into pieces.

"WHAT? HOW!" snarling out his frustration. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO...DAMN YOU INUYASHA!!! YOU WON'T WIN!!" Naraku barked at Inuyasha. Now Kagome could see the jewel shards in Naraku and aimed her arrow straight at them, hoping to purify them.

"Hit the mark!" she said letting go and hoping her aim would win them the battle. The arrow cut through the sky, soaring towards the shards and purifying a few of them. Nothing but a head flowing in the air at this point, miasma shooting out to let Naraku escape, everyone covered their face so they wouldn't inhale the deadly poison...all except Rikoyu.

"No half demon, I think not. YOU DIE ON THIS DAY!!" Rikoyu roared flying at Naraku's injuried form at great speed whose attack was cut short by Hakudoshi. The teen blocked Rikoyu's assault with his barrier and send a barrage of attacks at Rikoyu, hardly scratching her armor-like scales. She opened her mouth wide, sending several demonic blasts at Hakudoshi hoping to break his barrier which dissipated after such tremendous power. An ocean of miasma now covered the mountain making it impossible to see, not even Rikoyu, who was high in the sky, could not see where Naraku and his incarnation were. When the miasma cleared, Naraku and Hakudoshi were nowhere to be found. They'd vanished without a trace like so many times before. Inuyasha searched the sky for the faintest signs of Naraku, but the sky was cleared of any miasma or scent of Naraku.

"He got away!" snarled Inuyasha. Adrenaline from the battle still pumping in his veins drove Inuyasha's anger towards Rikoyu who was in a rage herself.

"You! You're the one who got in the way! If it weren't for you then I would've killed Naraku!" the half demon barked.

"That little demon sword of your's does nothing that could have broken through his barrier!" Rikoyu shouted back causing the ground to tremble with the power of her voice. In the background, the others watch as Inuyasha argues with the giant demon.

"I can't believe that Rikoyu has such tremendous power." Miroku stated.

"No wonder why Naraku attacked her." Shippo commented.

"I'm sure glad that he didn't succeed or else Naraku would be unstoppable." Kagome said.

"That demon seems to be even stronger than Ryukotsusei!" Sango said.

"Ryukotsusei?" asked Monk Fumaru.

"Yes, a powerful demon that was the end of Inuyasha's father who was also a great demon, but in using all of his strength just to seal his power then died from his injuries and yet this Rikoyu is much more fearsome." a small voice explained.

"Myoga?!" Kagome gasped surprised to see the cowardly little flea demon in this dangerous situation.

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard that Master Inuyasha was going to the mountain village where the Great Rikoyu ruled." Myoga explained.

"So you know about Rikoyu?" asked Sango.

"Of course I do...any self-respecting demon knows about Rikoyu, the Great and Powerful Dragon Demon!" Myoga said. "And from the looks of it Inuyasha might get himself killed if I don't try and stop him." Myoga hopped towards Inuyasha and Rikoyu to stopped the fighting between before things got nasty.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of some dumb old dragon demon. I've fought Ryukotsusei and killed him and now I'll do the same to you." Inuyasha boasted.  
"Ryukotsusei, you say? That weakling dragon is nothing prepared to myself." Rikoyu snorted at Inuyasha's remark. "And you are just as weak, why should I fear you, half breed?"

"I'd had enough of you, Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing the Wind Scar at Rikoyu and hitting.

"Hah, bull's eye!" Inuyasha cheered a little too early, seeing that the Wind Scar had no affect on the dragon or her barrier!

"A barrier? Well then, try this!" Inuyasha said as the Tetsusaiga turned red in order to break the barrier that Rikoyu had around herself. Swinging the sword to hit more dust blocked his view from seeing what happened. Rikoyu's barrier still intact.

"What?!" Inuyasha said standing there in shock.

"Hmph, stupid half demon! My demonic power is too much for you and your pathetic little sword. I try of you." she said opening her mouth and letting a blast out to hit Inuyasha. He quickly pulled out the sheath of Tetsusaiga to repel the attack since he couldn't get away in time. Inuyasha was spared but at the cost of the sheath breaking in two from the blast.

_"The sheath barely withstood the blast! How is that possible?!" _Inuyasha thought as he stared up at Rikoyu readying another blast.

_"How can I beat her if the Wind Scar and the Red Tetsusaiga failed? Well I can still try the Backlash Wave!" _Rikoyu fired her blast at Inuyasha, he raised Tetsusaiga and used the Backlash Wave at Rikoyu. The wave was headed straight towards her yet she wasn't moving out of the way. The demonic energy drew closer towards the dragon and then...the energy just dissipated! Inuyasha looked on in horror as one of the most powerful technique that he knew hadn't worked on Rikoyu.

_"There's only one more technique that I haven't tried yet...it's my only hope!" _Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga to his side then it began to pulsate. _"I'm counting on the Adamant Barrage to win this." _The blade transformed into a sharded-blade. Inuyasha swung the demon sword with all his might.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" Shards of adamant sliced through the sky towards Rikoyu.

_"Hmm, those shards of adamant won't do a thing." _the dragon thought. _" Nice try though." _The shards hit Rikoyu only to break on impact. Her scales were far too strong for any damage to be done. Inuyasha stood there, shocked and defeated. All of his attacks on the dragon demon had failed. Even Naraku and Hakudoshi were no match for her. Opening her mouth for one more energy blast, knowing that Inuyasha didn't have anymore tricks up his sleeve, she fired the blast. It was too fast for him to avoid, but he did manage to jump far enough out the way to escape death, but not severe injury when suddenly Inuyasha heard Myoga's quivering voice.

"Inuyasha, give up and run away! There's no possible way for you to defeat Rikoyu. Even Ryukotsusei was no match for her and he killed your father!" Myoga pleaded the dog demon.

_"For once Myoga's right. I can't defeat this demon. The Tetsusaiga's not strong enough and neither am I if even Naraku runs away from her." _

"So what will it be, half demon?" Rikoyu asked interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

_"Damn, with one blast the sheath of Tetsusaiga broke in half and all of my attacks haven't done yet damage. I can't even break through her barrier."_

Rikoyu chuckles, "Run away with your tail between your legs or staying to die?"

"Oh no, she's preparing to finish off Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"We have to get out of here and fast!" Miroku yelled.

Everyone was too late...Rikoyu released a massive blast of demonic energy flying with unbelievable speed, crashing straight into the earth with great force and giving off a blinding blue-white light. The blast caused damage to everyone, sending them off the mountain and falling down back to the village in a large rock slide. Boulders bounce down the mountain to the base. Dirt and dust whirl upwards making a smokescreen covering the entire base of the mountain even circling around the surrounding forest.

Far away from the mountain village and the destruction Rikoyu created in her rage, the our two demon slayers retreat to a safe location in the far forests tending to their wounds.

"DAMNIT HIKA! Look at what you have done! We have failed our mission and shamed our great Master!" Kraya yelled to the dark demon.

"Well you didn't exactly help me fight that big dragon demon and that those other demons. So if everyone failed Master it's you, not me, for being a big chicken!" Hika shouted back to the water demon.

"Why you little...!" Kraya started to said, about to fight with Hika despite her wounds, stopped by the sound of their so-called Master.

"Now now ladies, no need to fight over a lost. There is no shame in being defeated by someone who is more powerful than you are and no failed to your mission." the new figure saids. Stepping forward and holding out their hand with small healing potions. "Here you are, use these to heal. Rest and continue on with your journey."

"So...you are not cross Master?" Kraya asked flinchingly.

"Not a bit, in fact, I knew that you two would fail. I even wondered if you would return at all." their Master said.

"What! You thought that we would die!?" Hika asked.

"Of course I did. I knew that the both of you are not strong enough to handle Inuyasha, much less Naraku."

"You know the names of the demons we fought today?!" Kraya gasped.

"Yes, why else would I send to be demon slayers? I, knowing very well that your paths would cross very soon, did in deed. You two seem to forget that I am your all knowing and all powerful Master! Well once you both heal and are well rested, I will send you two on a new mission and journey."

"A new mission?" the two girl demons said confused. Their "master" simply laughed.

"So...will you train us more in your teaches, huh Master." Hika asked.

"Hell no! You two didn't even get a chance to use what I already taught you! What makes you think that'll I teach you something new when you haven't even mastered your old training?! " Their master yelled that them.

* * *

End of Chapter 2: Enter the Great Dragon and the Would-be Demon Slayers  
Saruki: On the next chapter of One Boring Day...Is the Inuyasha gang ok? Why are those wannbe demon slayers meddling with the Inu gang? And Who is this "Master" that they obey? What does this new person what with Inuyasha and Naraku? Are they friend or foe? 

Hika: Huh? Whose that new demon with the long silver hair.

Kraya: He's sexy, hey! Who's the imp and little human girl following him?! Maybe Master might know.

Next time on One Boring Day, Chapter 3: Silver-Haired Hottie, Starting Trouble

* * *

Goku:...What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Saruki: What?  
Goku: What kind of title is that!  
Saruki: a title in which I have no idea what to do with but had to think of something so I could post this chapter and start on the next.  
Goku: well aren't you creative. This story sucks! Only 26 hits and 2 reviews. Your DBZ fanfic has 298 hits, 6 reviews and 1 alert on it!  
Saruki: yeah but that's been out for a while and this fanfic doesn't make front page on update cause so many people write Inu fanfics and not a lot of people are into DBZ that much anymore.  
Goku: So?!  
Saruki: You are so into denial. Anyway, I thought that more people would read my Inu fanfic that my DBZ one 'cause more people are into it that DBZ. Guess not.  
Hika: I told you that you need to change the title of the story but you said that later in the story it would make sense.  
Saruki: Damn straight, so more people would read & review it. And it's a comedy so it's sarcastic in a way!  
Goku: well good job with that.  
Saruki: Goku...I think I might get you raped in "In The Light".  
Goku: Why?!  
Saruki: Nah, I'll just make you super uke and make it a yaoi instead of having slight yaoi in it, but if this is to happen then more people must read my Inu fanfic and DBZ fanfic and review their asses off to do it.  
Goku: or else what if that doesn't happen?  
Saruki: I go on strike as a writer and no one will know what happens on either story.  
Goku:...Wooooo!  
Vegeta: AWW, that's crap. I wanna get laid!  
Hika/Goku:0o0!0.0!  
Saruki:...  
Vegeta:...What o.o?  
Saruki: Nothing, you're just queer as gay is.  
Vegeta:...no I'm not.  
Saruki: DENIAL is NOT just a river Egypt! And You are not as straight as you pretend to be.  
Vegeta: aren't you gonna make another DBZ fanfiction with us being more serious and original characters?  
Saruki: yeah but I'm gonna try to finish " In The Light" and "One Boring Day" and also...Goku stop dancin'!  
Goku(dancing to Jet Set Radio Future-Teknopathetic) but it's techno and it's fun.  
Saruki: Stop screwing with my music! I need that to help write Ch.4 for In The Light  
Vegeta: now this is stupid.  
Saruki: yo mama! 


End file.
